Le destin de Maé
by I feel my soul
Summary: Tout allait pour le mieux, alors pourquoi a-t-il fallut que Kira vienne tout gâcher hein ? En tous cas, maintenant je dois tout faire pour protéger ceux qui j’aime. Near X ? et un tout petit peu de Mello X Matt mais juste un soupçon
1. Chapter premier

_Titre : Le destin de Maé_

_Auteur : I feel my soul_

_Pairing : T _

_Genre : Romance/Drame_

_Résumé : Tout allait pour le mieux, alors pourquoi a-t-il fallut que Kira vienne tout gâcher hein !? En tous cas, maintenant je dois tout faire pour protéger ceux qui j'aime._

_Disclaimers : Pas à moi (Heureusement xD) sauf Maé_

_Note : Ma première fiction posté sur ce site (On fait Holla, yeah ! xD), passons --, donc je commence avec DN et une fiction que je n'aime pas vraiment. Alors pourquoi je la poste ? Parce que je l'ai écrite pour ça ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Bon ok j'arrête c'est même pas drôle, en faite c'est parce que je trouve étrange que personne n'est essayer de trouver un moyen pour sauver au moins quelqu'un entre Matt et Mello et aussi parce que je suis scotché, parce que j'ai fait une fic ou l'héroïne aime un perso que je n'aime pas, donc voilà bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à donnez votre avis _

**_Chapitre premier_**

_« C'était un jour comme les autres, mais pourtant c'est ce jour là que ma vie changea._

_J'étais une sorte de vagabond, jeune orpheline de neuf ans je me débrouillais comme je pouvais pour rester en vie. Ayant un caractère plus développer que les autres orphelins, on m'avait nommé leader de la bande. Ce post, je m'en fichais un peu et au début je l'avais refusé. Mais voyant les regards tristes de mes congénères j'avais fini par accepter._

_On était donc là, à attendre le moment opportun pour détrousser un marchand, j'avais dessiné le plan sur le sol, mais mes signaux devaient être trop compliqué pour leur simple cerveaux, car j'avais du leur réexposer mon plan plusieurs fois._

_Puis, le signal lancé ils partirent l'exécuter, sauf moi, je restais le plus souvent en spectatrice, et ce fus ce que je fis ce jour là. Mais un homme s'approcha de moi, d'abord méfiante je reculai, mais son sourire chaleureux me rassura._

_Il jeta d'abord un regard perplexe à mes dessins sur le sol, puis, me souriant, il me demanda de le suivre, ce que je fis sans crainte… »_

« Maéva !!

Ce cri me fit sursauter, me tirant de mes pensées dans lesquels je m'étais enlisé depuis un moment. Je levai la tête vers la personne qui m'avait appelé.

Pff ! « Maéva », se n'était pas mon nom, c'était un pseudonyme que l'homme qui m'avait trouvé, m'avait donné, afin de « sécuriser mon avenir », comme il avait dit. Ce nom m'avait tous de suite déplut, je l'avais donc raccourcis en « Maé », mais les adultes de The Wammy's house, l'orphelinat dans lequel cet homme m'avait emmené, s'obstinaient à m'appeler Maéva.

J'écartai ma frange qui me couvrait les yeux et l'attacha sur le côté, à l'aide d'une pince. Mes yeux bleus ainsi dégagés, je pouvais scruté Mme Tomas, la prof de maths. Elle me fixait avec ses lèvres pincer, signe de mauvaise humeur chez elle, autant dire qu'elle était toujours de mauvaise humeur.

« Maéva, j'aimerais que tu sois plus attentive à mes cours ! S'exclama la prof.

« Pourquoi faire ? Ces veilles figures de géométrie ne m'aideront sûrement pas à payer mon loyer plus tard », c'était ce que j'avais envie de lui dire, mais je me retins et hocha simplement la tête.

Elle me dévisagea un moment suspicieusement puis se tourna vers le tableau, une fois qu'elle eue le dos tourné je baissa la tête sur mon cahier. Pour y découvrir les exercices qu'elle était en train de nous donner, déjà fait. Je les avait tous résolut dans mon instant d'absence, autant dire qu'ils étaient si facile que j'aurais put les résoudre les yeux fermés.

« Tu les as déjà tous fait.

Je me tournai vers mon voisin de gauche, celui qui venait de dire cette phrase. Il regardait mon cahier à travers ses lunettes orangées. Matt.

- Oui et ? Je fis un sourcil en circonflexe.

- Non rien, c'est juste que tu réussi à le faire même quand tu t'isoles du monde pour de plonger dans tes pensées, répondit mon voisin un léger sourire au lèvre.

- Pardon ?

- Mais oui, quand tu détaches ta pince afin de couvrir tes yeux de tes cheveux, c'est bien pour te plonger dans tes pensées et t'isoler du monde non ?

Je le regardai légèrement surprise, il avait remarqué ? Mais il faut dire que Matt avait toujours été un sacré observateur.

Je lui souris et détacha de nouveau ma frange qui me retomba en cascade brune devant mes yeux.

_« Je monta lentement sur l'estrade, sous le regard protecteur du professeur et les yeux curieux des élèves. Tous ses yeux rivés sur moi, ça me gênait un peu, je n'aimais pas que toute l'attention se pose sur moi._

_Et puis…Tous ses regards…ils étaient tous emprunt d'une étincelle de supériorité, tous emprunt de la même étincelle qui disait « Je suis un surdoué ». Je n'aimais pas ça._

_Je monta donc sur l'estrade et lâcha :_

_- Je m'appelle Maé._

_Le prof me souris et m'indiqua une place à côté d'un garçon aux cheveux auburn, je m'approchai de lui sans grande conviction. Puis, une fois assise il se tourna vers moi et me souris, un sourire rassurant._

_Malgré les lunettes orangées qu'il portait, je pouvais voir au fond de son regard la même étincelle que les autres vagabonds avec qui j'étais avant. Aucune étincelle de supériorité, juste un regard normal, humain. _

_Je lui souris à mon tour, et là, sans même qu'on ne sens rende compte, un lien c'était lié entre nous. Un lien solide, que nul ne pourra rompre. On était ami. »_

Je m'approchai lentement de l'arbre sous lequel Matt était, il jouait à sa console, je remontai lentement les mèches de cheveux qui me barrais le visage. Une fois prêt de lui je demandai :

- Tu n'es pas avec Mello ?

Sans même lever les yeux de son jeu il répondit :

- Il est allé voler le goûter de Near qui est chocolaté, il va bientôt revenir.

- Pauvre garçon, je soupirai.

- Qui ça ? Mello ?

- Non, Near.

Je m'assis à côté de Matt et fit retomber mes cheveux devant mon visage.

_« Near, je l'avais aimé tout de suite et j'avais sus que c'était pour toujours. Qui à donc dit qu'on ne pouvais pas aimé quelqu'un pour toujours ? Moi, rien quand le voyant j'ai craqué._

_C'était un jour de pluie et j'aidais à la bibliothèque, quand je n'avais rien à faire, je me réfugiais au milieu de ces grandes étagères de livres. Là, je me sentais à l'abris, dans mon élément, je ne sais pas pourquoi, peut-être parce que ces livres ne pouvaient pas me juger. N'avaient pas à calculer mon Q.I intellectuel pour s'avoir si j'étais quelqu'un de bien._

_Je saisis un livre sur une étagère, il était mal placé. Puis, je me dirigeai à pas lent vers son meuble respectif, passant devant la grande vitre de la bibliothèque, qui donnait sur la cours._

_Et là, je l'ai vue, assis par terre prêt de la vitre, il exécutait un puzzle blanc tout en enroulant une de ces mèches blanche autour de son indexe. Il ressemblait à un petit garçon mais pourtant, il avait le même age que moi._

_Je m'approcha lentement de lui et demanda :_

_« Qu'es-ce que tu fais ici ?_

_Il ne leva pas la tête de son puzzle et questionna :_

_- Qui es-tu ?_

_- Maé, je répondis simplement._

_Il leva la tête vers moi et ces yeux sombres croisèrent les miens, mon cœur rata un battement, et je sus que je l'aimerais, toujours, toujours, toujours._

_- C'est toi qui as battu Mello en maths ? Demanda t-il._

_Mello…Oui, je le connaissais aussi, j'avais eu une meilleure note que lui et il m'avait cherché pendant deux jours. Moi je m'étais planqué dans la bibliothèque et finalement il avait abandonné. Je me demandais comment Matt pouvais être ami avec ce garçon, non sérieusement, Mello me faisait peur._

_Et pour répondre à l'albinos, j'hochai la tête._

_- Je l'ai battus en tous, et j'en suis à ne plus avoir de chambre, fit le garçon en retournant à son puzzle._

_J'hésita un moment avant de demander :_

_- Pour…pourquoi ?_

_- Parce qu'il a arroser ma chambre de jus de raisin collant, expliqua l'albinos toujours le nez dans son puzzle._

_- Sa ne doit pas être facile tous les jours alors…_

_-…_

_- Comment tu t'appelles ?_

_- Near._

_- Et bien Near, et si j'étais ton ami ?_

_Il leva la tête de son puzzle, à travers son visage impassible je pouvais voir qu'il était surpris mais il lâcha :_

_- Je ne peux pas être ton ami, parce qu'un jour ou l'autre, je renierais forcément notre amitié. »_

« Qu'es-ce qu'elle fout ici ?!

Je me « réveilla » lentement, je m'étais encore perdu dans mes souvenirs d'il y a deux ans. Sa devenait fréquent en se moment, à voir…

Je relevai lentement la mèche qui me cachait le visage, sachant déjà qui se tenait devant moi. Mello.

Depuis que je l'avais battu en français, puis en maths et enfin toutes les matières, il n'arrivait pas à me saquer. J'étais ex æquo avec lui à la deuxième place de The Wammy's house, à une différence prêt, je n'arriverais sûrement jamais à le dépasser dans la catégorie « Faites chier Near ». Et j'en étais bien contente.

Il me toisa un moment, je ne fis pas attention à son regard et me leva, toujours sur la ligne de mire de ses yeux bleu acier. Puis, je m'en allai, sous le regard haineux de Mello et celui désolé de Matt.

Je voulais voir Near, car même si il avait refusé d'être mon ami, moi je l'étais pour lui, car même si il ne montrait rien face aux méchancetés de Mello, je s'avais qu'il en souffrait. Et donc moi aussi.

Je le trouva assis au même endroit que la première fois, sur le même puzzle et avec la même tête, ou peut-être un peu plus beau.

Et sans rien dire, je m'approcha de lui et le serra dans mes bras, en silence. Mais pourquoi parler ? Alors que mon cœur communiquait tout ?

_**Fin du chapitre**_


	2. Chapter second

_Titre : Le destin de Maé_

_Auteur : I feel my soul_

_Pairing : T _

_Genre : Romance/Drame_

_Résumé : Tout allait pour le mieux, alors pourquoi a-t-il fallut que Kira vienne tout gâcher hein !? En tous cas, maintenant je dois tout faire pour protéger ceux qui j'aime._

_Disclaimers : Pas à moi (Heureusement xD) sauf Maé._

_Note : Quand j'ai déjà écrit tout une fiction et que c'est juste de la relecture, je poste les chapitres beaucoup plus vite (Dansez jeunes gens ! xD) Donc voilà pourquoi le chapitre deux est déjà là, au passage, bonne rentrée à tous _

Chapitre second

_Un grand silence régnait dans le bureau de Roger, j'étais là debout à côté de Near et je regardais encore la porte par laquelle Mello venait de partir._

_Roger venait de nous apprendre que L, l'idole de The Wammy's house, le grand frère de tous les orphelins présent dans cette orphelinat, venait de mourir, tuer par Kira, incontestablement._

_Mello venait de quitter l'endroit en fureur, il venait presque, de lancer un défit muet à Near : attraper Kira en premier. Moi, je trouvais ça ridicule, L avait été tué par ce monstre, et lui, il trouvait encore le moment de faire la compétition avec Near._

_Quand à celui-ci, il était resté assis sur le sol, impassible comme à son habitude, à faire son puzzle blanc. Mais je savais bien que la mort de L, l'affectait énormément._

_Moi aussi sa me faisait mal, de savoir qu'il était mort, mais peut-être moins que l'albinos. Ce L, je ne l'avais vue qu'une fois, je l'avais tout de suite apprécier, avec ces mimiques et ces instincts de grands frère envers les orphelins de Wammy's house._

_Presque par réflexe, je détacha mes cheveux et ils tombèrent sur mon visage, me plongeant dans mes souvenirs d'il y a maintenant trois ans._

_« C'était l'anniversaire de The Wammy's house, l'orphelinat avait maintenant cinquante ans. Une grande fête avait été organiser, convient tous les enfants de l'orphelinat, son créateur devait être présent, ainsi que le garçon que tous le monde aimait : L._

_Moi, au milieu de toutes ses festivités je me sentais à part, ça ne faisait qu'une semaine que j'étais ici et à part quelques informations que j'avais réussit à capter sur L, dans la voix surexcité de Matt, j'avais l'impression de ne pas être invité._

_Quand le grand détective entra, j'étais derrière tous les enfants de la Wammy's house, mais j'avais put l'apercevoir. Dos voûté, cheveux en bataille et grands yeux noirs, je rejoignis tout de suite son image à celle de Near._

_Puis, m'approchant de l'albinos mit à part, je m'exclamai :_

_« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas le voir ? C'est ton idole !_

_- Il y a trop de monde, après, répondit-il._

_Je secoua la tête, lui saisit le bras et le tira au milieu de tous les enfants excités autour de L. Near se laissa faire légèrement troublé, j'écarta tous les enfants sur mon passage et une fois en face de L, je le lâcha et souris au grand détective._

_Mon sourire fut aussitôt rejoins par un rougissement, et ce même sentiment d'être en trop. L dégageait une sorte d'aura qui vous enveloppait. _

_Il sourit à Near et le prit dans ses bras comme un grand frère, Near ne disait rien mais ça se voyait qu'il était heureux. Moi, je me sentais de plus en plus à part et baissant les yeux je les laissa._

_Je sortis de la Wammy's et me dirigea vers la cours, une fois au milieu je regarda le ciel éclairer d'une multitude d'étoile en ce soir de fête. Et mon cœur se serra._

_Soudain, je sentis une présence derrière moi et me retournant je découvris L, accompagné de Watari. Je le questionnai du regard et il déclara :_

_- Je dois m'en aller d'urgence, la police à besoin de moi sur le champ._

_Je sentis une rage incalculable monter en moi et je m'écriai :_

_- Et la Wammy's ? Et ces enfants ? Vous savez à qu'elle point ils sont déçus de ne pas vous avoir pour cette fête ?! Et Near ? Vous savez ce qu'il endure chaque jour et à qu'elle point vous lui manquez ?!_

_L souris, un sourire étrange, un sourire de tendresse, un sourire de grand frère. _

_Il s'approcha de moi, me pris par les épaules et fis :_

_- Tu aimes beaucoup Near, s'il te plait, occupe toi bien de lui._

_- Il est plus fragile que ce que vous penser, dis-je en baissant la tête les joues rouges._

_- Mello à Matt pour s'occuper de lui mais Near lui, n'a personne, alors s'il te plait, prend soin de lui en mon absence. »_

_« Qu'en penses-tu Maé ?_

_Je sursauta et remonta ma mèche de cheveux tout en clignant des yeux, j'étais encore dans le bureau de Roger. Debout devant Near, qui refaisait son puzzle pour la millième fois._

_- Heu…vous pouvez répéter la question ? Je bredouillai confuse._

_Roger soupira et répéta :_

_- Que penses-tu de la situation ? Veux-tu faire comme Mello et faire la course contre lui et Near, pour le premier qui arrêtera Kira ?_

_- Sa m'est égale de celui qui attrape Kira, tant qu'on met ce salopart en prison…, je répondis avec un petite moue._

_- Bon, et toi Near ?_

_- J'attraperais Kira, répondit simplement l'albinos._

_- Bon, il est inévitable que Mello va faire appelle à Matt pour l'enquête et toi Near ?_

_Il y eut un silence, je savais déjà que Near voudrais travailler seul, il avait toujours été seul depuis petit._

_Mais en même temps sa me faisait mal, L m'avait demander de veiller sur lui et ça, je ne pourrais pas le faire si ont enquêtait séparément._

_- Je travaillerais avec Maé, lança Near sans lever la tête de son puzzle._

_Cette phrase me fis l'effet d'un choc électronique agréable et un grand sourire illumina mon visage, je le serra dans mes bras sans pour autant qu'il n'arrête son puzzle._

_- Merci ma petite boule de neige ! Fis-je avec un joyeux sourire toujours mes bras autour de sa taille._

_- Il faudra que tu arrêtes d'avoir des moments d'absences comme ça, fit-il toujours sur son puzzle, ignorant royalement mon étreinte._

_Je me détachai de lui soudain frapper par une chose._

_Mello avait sous-entendu qu'il s'en allait et Matt partirait sûrement avec lui, et moi, je ne voulais pas que Matt s'en aille, sans que je lui dise au revoir._

_Je me leva soudainement (vue que je m'étais assise pour étreindre Near) et sortit de la pièce en m'écriant :_

_- Tu me préviens quand tu t'en vas Near !_

_Puis, me m'étant à courir, je me dirigeai vers la chambre de Mello. Matt la squattait en permanence, parce qu'il y avait une mini télé._

_J'arriva devant la porte de la chambre de Mello et l'ouvris lentement, me recevant un t-shirt noir moulant dans la figure. Le retirant délicatement je pus voir le désordre qui régnait dans la pièce._

_Mello avait ouvert une grande valise au milieu de la chambre, elle était déjà remplit à moitié par des tablettes de chocolat, il y jetait des fringues en les extirpant en coup de vent de son armoire. Je pouvais entendre qu'il ruminait en même temps des injures à l'encontre de Near, Matt lui, était couché sur le lit du blond, complètement à part de l'agitation qui régnait dans la pièce, en train de jouer à la PSP._

_Je m'approcha lentement du lit et fit :_

_- Mattis ?_

_- Hum ?_

_- J'ai à te parler._

_Il leva les yeux de sa console pour me regarder pas très motiver, mais il avait du voir quelque chose au fond de mon regard car il éteignit sa console et me suivit à l'extérieur de la chambre._

_Une fois hors du chao de Mello je lui expliqua que je travaillerais pour Near dans l'affaire Kira, il me sourit (une chose dont je ne m'attendais pas) et déclara :_

_- Et bien bonne chance alors._

_Je savais que cette phrase avait un double sens et je demandai :_

_- Que veux-tu dire Matt ?_

_- Sa fait un moment que j'ai remarqué tes sentiments à l'en contre de Near Maé, fit-il tout sourire._

_Mes joues s'empourprèrent mais je n'y fis pas attention et interrogea :_

_- Et Mello ?_

_- Quoi Mello ? Répéta Matt._

_- Tu fais attention à lui d'accord ?_

_- Maé je ne te comprends pas là, Mello te déteste et toi tu veux que je prenne soin de lui ?_

_- Et bien je sais que Near l'aime beaucoup et si il lui arrivait quelque chose, il en souffrirait et moi aussi._

_- Pourquoi toi aussi ?_

_- Parce que Near et moi on est lié, je peux ressentir ce qu'il ressent._

_Matt me regarda avec un doux sourire et me caressa les cheveux._

_- T'inquiète et fais attention à toi aussi !_

_- Oui, dis-je les yeux brillants. Et toi, tâche de ne pas mourir pour qu'on se revoie très vite après l'enquête ok ?_

_Matt me prit doucement dans ses bras et moi je me retins de pleurer._

_Sa allait vraiment être dur d'être séparé de lui et puis…C'était mon seul vrai ami._

_Mello l'interpella rompant ce moment, Matt se détacha de moi, me souris et se retourna pour rentrer dans la chambre. _

_En tous cas je n'oublierais jamais ce moment, ce moment ou j'étais dans son dos, étant comme son ombre. Ce moment où je me suis senti encore plus proche de lui._

_Et la véritable aventure pouvait commencer._

_**Fin du chapitre**_


	3. Chapter troisième

_Titre : Le destin de Maé_

_Auteur : I feel my soul_

_Pairing : T _

_Genre : Romance/Drame_

_Résumé : Tout allait pour le mieux, alors pourquoi a-t-il fallut que Kira vienne tout gâcher hein !? En tous cas, maintenant je dois tout faire pour protéger ceux qui j'aime._

_Disclaimers : Pas à moi (Heureusement xD) sauf Maé._

_Note : Me voilà de retour Donc j'espère que ces chapitres va vont vous plaire, un p'tit flash back où on apprend que notre chère Maé ne sait pas nager, pourquoi cette information ? Va savoir xD Sinon bonne lecture (Toujours pas de review '()_

Chapitre troisième

_« Il pleuvait des cordes et des cordes, la lune était caché par un affreux nuage gris._

_Assise devant la fenêtre de la bibliothèque je regardais l'eau qui dégoulinait de la gouttière usé, pour aller arroser le sol devenu boueux._

_Voilà une heure que Matt était partit maintenant, je m'étais senti seule et abandonné, j'avais alors regretté de ne pas lui être sauté dessus, ou ne pas lui avoir tiré le bras et supplier de resté. Pourtant, je savais que même si je l'avais fait, il serait quand même partit._

_Triste et solitaire, je m'étais réfugier dans la grande bibliothèque de The Wammy's house, au milieu de tous ces livres, incapables de me juger, donc ainsi des amis._

_Un bruit de pas me fit lever la tête, ce bruit je l'avais tant étudier ! Souple, lent presque traînant, Near._

_L'albinos s'arrêta en face de moi et déclara :_

_« On s'en va._

_J'hochai la tête et me leva de ma place, puis, me tournant vers la grande vitre je fis :_

_- Cet endroit me manquera, je n'y est pas passer que de bons moments mais il me manquera quand même._

_Near ne répondit pas mais je savais qu'il m'écoutait et je continuai :_

_- Je crois que c'est parce que je t'ai rencontré, toi et Matt ici, j'ai toujours été ici avec vous, c'est comme si cet endroit était le seul lieu ou je pourrais rire avec vous, ou encore pleurer à cause de vous. J'ai l'impression qu'au dehors, vous serez différent._

_Near ne disait toujours rien et me regardais intensément, ça me gênait mais je soutins son regard, je lui souris…_

_Il me sourit aussi._

_Un petit sourire, mais un sourire quand même, le premier que je voyais de lui, et j'espérais, pas le dernier. »_

« Maé ?

Je cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et releva ma frange pour l'attacher sur le côté droit de mon crâne.

Near était assis par terre en face de moi, autour de lui, un petit train à vapeur roulait sur des railles en plastique.

« Qui à t-il ? Je demandai.

- Mello va mourir, lâcha t-il, sans aucun sentiment dans la voix, comme d'habitude.

J'écarquillai les yeux de surprise, mourir ? Mello ? Mais pourquoi ? On ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher ?

- De quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? J'interrogeai le visage blême.

- Tu avais encore un moment d'absence n'est-ce pas ? Questionna t-il pour toute réponse.

- Oui.

- Je vais te le redire alors.

Et Near expliqua que Kira était en train de nous piéger, que si on continuait à suivre son plan, le jour de la rencontre avec le deuxième L, qui était Kira à coup sûr, on allait mourir. Mais Mello avait un plan, un plan qui allait lui faire risquer sa vie et qu'il y avait quatre-vingt quinze pourcent de chance qu'il meurt. Il n'en savait pas plus, car Mello ne lui avait pas dit grand-chose.

J'écarquillais les yeux de surprise.

- Mais…il n'y a pas un autre moyen de faire ? Un moyen qui ne tuerait aucun de vous ?

- Non, et puis nous ne pouvons rien faire car nous ne connaissons rien du plan de Mello, déclara Near.

- Tu vas laisser Mello mourir alors ?

-…

- Moi je ne le laisserais pas crever comme ça.

Dans cette phrase il n'y avait aucune haine, de toute façon, j'étais incapable de haïr Near.

L'albinos ne dit rien à ma phrase et je tourna les talons, je marcha un moment dans les couloirs puis sortit de l'immeuble dans lequel Near résidait. Je sortis mon portable et avec un peu d'hésitation tapa le numéro de portable de Matt, je le colla à mon oreille et attendit.

C'est son répondeur qui s'enclencha, tous mes espoirs tombèrent en fumer mais je laissa quand même un message.

- Allo Matt ? C'est Maé et je…

Un déclic m'interrompit et la voix de Matt, que je n'avais pas entendu depuis déjà plusieurs mois fit :

- Maé, c'est Matt comment ça va ?

Juste en entendant sa voix, je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux et je déclarai :

- Mattis ! Si tu savais comme tu me manques !

- Near à été trop cruel c'est ça ? Demanda Matt avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

- C'est pas drôle abrutis ! Et non c'est pas à cause de Near, c'est à cause de Mello.

- Mello ?

- Es-ce que tu peux venir me chercher devant le magasin Egoist s'il te plait ?

- Je sais pas si…

- Mattis ! C'est important !

- Bon, ok.

- A toute à l'heure Mattis.

- Oui.

Et je raccrocha, je me sentais heureuse, juste le fait de revoir mon seul ami, mon premier ami, mon confident, Matt.

Je me dirigeai presque en courant vers la boutique Egoist, une fois devant je restai à attendre. Les secondes me parurent aussi longues que des heures et les heures n'en parlons même pas !

Et puis quand une voiture rouge se gara devant moi, je crus que mon cœur allait exploser, Matt n'avait pas changer, comme avant, même cheveux de couleur étrange et même lunette ridicule.

Je lui sautai au cou et il rit de bon cœur.

« Matt ! M'écriais-je toujours accroché à son cou.

- T'es en pleine forme on dirait ! Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de conduire avec une furie au cou, se moqua Mail.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la furie sal geek !

Et c'était repartit, on riait comme avant, comme si ces plusieurs mois séparer l'un de l'autre n'avaient jamais exister.

Mais l'évidence de la réalité me revint bien vite en tête et je déclarai d'une voix sombre :

- Matt, Mello va mourir.

A cette phrase Matt faillit renverser une mémé qui tentait de traverser et il s'exclama :

- Mais sa va pas de lâcher des trucs comme ça ! Tu veux que je face un accident ou quoi !

Malgré la gravité de la situation je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, juste un petit sourire coquin.

- Et puis pourquoi Mello mourrait ? Il est en pleine forme ces temps si ! Fit Matt une fois la mémé et son sac pleins de brique loin derrière.

- Matt, es-ce que Mello à prévu un plan qui peut lui coûter la vie ? Je demandai le visage grave.

- Hum.

- Matt ! Fais un effort ! Je sais que tu es au courant !

- Il y a bien l'enlèvement de Takada.

- Takada ? La porte parole de Kira ? Mais pourquoi ?

- J'en sais rien moi, tu crois qu'il me parle de tous ces plans à aux risques ?

- Matt !

- Bon ok, j'y participe mais…

- Et en plus t'y participe !

Je secoua la tête et m'écria :

- Il faut empêcher Mello de faire cette idiotie !

- Pour ne pas que Near soit triste c'est ça ? Demanda Matt ironique.

- Lui ou moi, il ne faut pas que Mello meurt.

- Pourquoi toi ?

- Parce qu'un jour il m'a sauvé la vie et je lui dois bien ça.

Matt me regarda de travers puis haussant les épaules il siffla entre ces dents :

- On verra bien ce qu'il en pense…

Tendit que le temps se dégradait et que d'horribles nuages gris cachaient le ciel, je détachai ma pince pour me replonger dans mes souvenirs.

_« C'était un jour d'Eté, The Wammy's house avait récolter assez d'argent pour nous emmener tous à la mer. _

_Dans le car qui nous y emmenait j'étais assez inquiète, au milieu de tous ses enfants qui chantaient joyeusement, je faisait assez contraste._

_- C'est quoi cette tête d'enterrement ? Questionna Matt mon voisin du bus qui avait vue mon visage triste._

_- Promet moi de ne le répéter à personne ! Je m'exclamai._

_- Promis._

_- Je ne sais pas nager._

_Matt me dévisagea d'abord de la tête aux pieds puis il éclata de rire, je lui tira la langue et m'écriais-je :_

_- Ce n'est pas drôle abrutis !_

_- C'est…c'est…que…que tes…que tes la deuxième de la Wammy's house…et…et…et tu sais pas nager ! Ris Matt presque aussi rouge que ces cheveux._

_Je grogna et bouda pendant le reste du voyage._

_Une fois le car garer au bord de la mer azur, tous les enfants partirent en courant vers l'eau, arrosant au passage les bronzeurs, du sable blanc. Je resta debout un long moment devant le car puis décida de faire de l'exploration, et emprunta un petit chemin prêt de la mer._

_Je déboucha dans un crique, la mer était plus calme et moins profonde, le sable plus blanc et pur. A peine retourner, je pouvais constaté que j'étais une des seuls personnes à avoir marcher sur ce sable._

_Je déposa ma serviette au bord de l'eau et décida de m'entraîner à nager, je me dirigea donc vers l'eau et y plongea._

_J'essayai quelques brasses mais les vagues étaient légèrement plus puissantes que je pensais, j'essayais de regagner le bord mais mes jambes étaient fatiguées. Je battis de mains mais rien, j'avais l'impression de m'enfoncer dans l'océan, et ce n'était pas juste une impression !_

_Cela ne servait à rien de crier j'étais trop loin des autres, j'arrêta donc de m'agiter et me laissa couler lentement au fond de l'eau._

_Mais un remous violent me fit ouvrir les yeux, juste mi-clos. C'était Mello, il nageait vers moi, ces cheveux blonds auréoler autour de son visage, il aurait put être ange. Qui aurait put mais qui ne l'ait pas. Il m'attrapa par la main et me fis lentement remonter à la surface, puis me ramena au bord._

_Je toussa et cracha toute l'eau que j'avais avalé, puis, une fois mon souffle reprit j'entendit la voix moqueuse de Mello déclarer :_

_« Quand les autres apprendront que tu ne sais pas nager !_

_- Merci de m'avoir sauver, dis-je en souriant, ignorant sa remarque._

_- Mouais._

_- J'te revoudrais ça ! »_

« Maé on est arrivé !

Secouer par la voix de Matt je m'extirpa doucement de mes souvenirs, je remonta ma frange et sortit de la voiture du geek.

On c'était arrêter dans un quartier miteux et sal mais je ne fis pas de commentaire et suivit Matt à l'intérieur d'un vieille immeuble.

_**Fin du chapitre**_


End file.
